Holiday One-Shots
by The Truly Impossible Girl
Summary: A string of holiday one-shots :D


**Hey guys So it's Halloween! I love this holiday so much! Now before I get into it I do have a note I have for you all:**

**The Broken Oath is being re-written as we speak. The second two chapters have been done already and I will have the forth chapter done by next week so, you guys should all go check that out **

**Another thing: I wanted to originally write this about Sherlock and in his perspective, but then I got a better idea. All I have to say about the idea is it has nothing to do with my story (at least I don't think it does) and that it's titled "A Psychopath's Nightmare." Enjoy and be prepared to be disturbed….maybe.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Do you hear the people sing…_

Moriarty stood up in complete darkness. There was nothing to be heard or seen anywhere around him except for these few words that lingered in his mind.

_Singing the songs of angry men…_

Suddenly the word changed and the room around Moriarty slowly started to change from a cold black to a blood curdling red.

_It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again…_

Moriarty looked off into the distance and watched as the silhouette of a figure started to appear. He ran towards the figure, not understanding why, but feeling as though he had to.

_When the beating of your heart…_

It didn't take long for Moriarty to pick out the features of the person he so desperately wanted it to be. He grinned a devilish grin as he ran, even faster, towards Sherlock Holmes.

_Echoes the beating of the drums…_

Drums started beating in the distance as Moriarty watched Sherlock reach into the breast pocket of his coat, pull out a revolver, and point it at him. He tried to stop running, but something wouldn't let him; it might have had something to do with the blood that started trickling out of Sherlock's eyes.

_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes…_

Suddenly a shot was fired and within seconds all Moriarty could see was darkness; that is until he opened his eyes…

_There are my friends…_

Moriarty felt the water around him. He was submerged in deep pool and was unable to swim to the surface, but able to see it and what he saw was Sherlock and John. Both pointing guns down at him. And both bleeding from the eyes.

_See how they glisten…_

Moriarty looked closer at the bleeding eyes that were now staring at him, only to see that they were completely black. At this sight, he started to panic and tried even harder to get to the surface.

_See how they shine. How he smiles in the light…_

Getting nowhere, Moriarty once again looked at the figures through the glistening water. They were still staring at him, they were still bleeding, but now they were grinning; showing off sharp and pointed teeth in the process.

_My friends…._

Before the gun shot was fired, Moriarty blacked out before waking up again only moments later. He didn't have to open his eyes, for he knew what he'd find if he did…

_Slowly, surly. Night unfurls it's splendor…_

Moriarty felt the flames roaring around him as he stood in the darkness. He felt the eyes staring at him. He felt the danger around him.

_Grasp it, sense it. Sedulous and tender…_

Moriarty dare not open his eyes as he heard Sherlock's laugh echo in his ear.

_Turn your face away from the grayish light of day…_

Moriarty put his head in his hands in order to cover his eyes as they began to sting and he still didn't want to see. He felt the flames get hotter and head Sherlock's laugh grow louder as he began to sweat and felt fear overtake him.

_And turn your thoughts away from the cold unfurling light…_

Moriarty heard a single gunshot and felt as the bullet made impact with his skin. He felt himself falling off his feet and onto the ground, but he did not die. Instead he opened his eyes and found himself back in reality.

_And listen to my music of the night. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**So I hope you enjoyed it; I put a ton of thought into it and a good chunk of the past three days. I was going to stop this story at 666 words, but this story is messed up enough. Like I said I do my research for my stories, but I didn't really do much research on this one; it was mostly on things I just knew because I'm a weird person and that's probably why you all read it and just keep thinking 'WTF is this?' Don't worry, I will explain a little; unfortunately, you guys do have to put in some work to fully understand this nonsense you just read.**

**Before I give you these clues I just want you all to know that I am completely mental at a level. Now that I say this my followers and the people who have read the entirety of my three stories are probably nodding their heads saying 'that makes so much sense.' Now, here are the clues:**

**This storyline is a little like the game 'Neverending Nightmares,' but I think this story goes into the horror and disturbing stuff quicker than the game.**

**The first two nightmares take place during two major episodes Moriarty is in.**

**The last two nightmares are centered around two common fear.**


End file.
